Lilligant's Lemonade Stand: For Steal or to Drop
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Lilligant has a contest at her lemonade stand, and now every drop counts as Lilligant gets stressed out over having a rivalry with someone and having to put up with what they do and what they rip off. I have no idea what I just said.


**Lilligant's Lemonade Stand: For Steal or to Drop**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: I made this to celebrate the 50th chapter of my fanfic: Lilligant's Lemonade Stand. If you're a huge Spongebob fan, then you might find some stuff here to be very familiar. Heh heh heh...I mean, enjoy to your hearts content! Yeah.

* * *

Lilligant was having a special contest at her lemonade stand as a huge line of customers gathered for it.

"Hey Lil, what is going on here?" Whimsicott asked her.

"Feast yer eyes, Whimsy!" Lilligant pointed to a pitcher of lemonade on her stand with a sign on it that reads:

_Guess how many drops of lemonade are in this pitcher and win a free glass of lemonade!_

"Wow. That's original!" Whimsicott commented.

"I know!" Lilligant claimed, smiling as she noticed a female Tangela being first in line to guess.

"Thirteen?" Tangela answered, trying to guess.

"Nope. Sorry!" Lilligant responded in a nice, taunting tone.

Tangela sobbed softly as she stepped out of the line, with Dry Bowser being next.

"Two thousand and six?" Dry Bowser answered.

"Sorry!" Lilligant responded.

Dry Bowser simply moaned as he walked away, with the next one in line being Toadette.

"Is it...Five hundred thousand, three hundred and one?" Toadette answered.

"I'm so sorry, little girl. Maybe next time!" Lilligant responded.

Toadette's lips trembled, before she started crying as she ran off.

"Is it eleven?" The Skorupi in line wondered.

"Nope." Lilligant replied.

"Twelve?" guessed the Drapion in line.

"Nope."

"Mama?" guessed the Luma in line.

"That's not even a number!" Lilligant responded.

Many guesses later...

"Gosh, Lil. Everyone here is really not good at making such good guesses with lemonade drops." Whimsicott pointed out.

"I know. Isn't this fun?" Lilligant mentioned, smiling as she clapped her two leaves together.

Then, Wario was next in line. "Ok. It's my turn to guess! And when I guess, I will steal the lemonade formula and open my own lemonade stand! If you think I was going to open a garlic stand, you're dead wrong!"

Lilligant noticed Wario, gasping as she did. "No no no! Not you again!"

Wario laughed sinisterly. "That's right, stupid plant girl! I'm going to guess how many drops are in that pitcher, and you are going to give me my free lemonade, and then I shall ruin you!"

Lilligant whimpered a bit, then she slammed her leaf down. "No you won't! Because I will not let you guess!"

"You're the one having this stupid contest! You must let me guess!" Wario mentioned.

Lilligant crossed her leaf arms in disapproval. "Sorry, but you don't get to guess because it's my stand, and my rules! Besides, you said what you're going to do with that lemonade out loud, and you're not gonna do that! And there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh really?" Wario teased. "I'm calling the Bully Business Bureau!" Wario claimed, before taking out his cell phone and calling someone. "Yes, is this the Bully Business Bureau? I have a complaint!" Wario told them as he walked off.

"Ha! Like the Bully Business Bureau would care about my silly contest!" Lilligant claimed, snickering sarcastically.

Suddenly, something huge came crashing down, landing right on top of the nearby port-a-potty, crushing it to bits.

"Hey!" Lilligant blurted out, horrified that the port-a-potty got destroyed.

"SILENCE!" the huge boss yelled out, before revealing who he was. "My name is Chief Chilly, of the Bully Business Bureau!"

Luigi walked by, noticing Chief Chilly. "Wow! Chief Chilly is in the Bully Business Bureau?"

Then, King Bob-omb and Goomboss popped out of nowhere, once again slapping a pair of handcuffs on Luigi, much to his annoyment.

"Yeah, green man. We bosses are part of all these huge societies! He's in the Bully Business Bureau, and me and Goomboss are cops!" King Bob-omb mentioned.

"Why am I under arrest now?" Luigi asked desperately.

"For not knowing that Chief Chilly was in the Bully Business Bureau, you dumb Poltergust pest!" Goomboss mentioned.

Luigi simply sighed in annoyment as King Bob-omb and Goomboss dragged Luigi away.

"Are you the owner of this establishment?" Chief Chilly asked.

"Umm, yes?" Lilligant responded weakly, being a bit afraid of Chief Chilly.

"I'm glad this didn't have to be any harder." Chief Chilly commented. "Anyway, according to Article 13 of the Chilly Push Code, any business stand contest must be open to all it's customers, not matter how fat or stinky they are!"

"And I am both of those things!" Wario blurted, causing Whimsicott to make a grossed out expression. "You have to let me guess now, plant princess!"

"I won't do it! You'll never get me to do so!" Lilligant complained, sticking her tongue out at Wario.

"If you don't let him guess, I'll have to shut down your business stand." Chief Chilly warned as a couple or big sized Ice Bullies readied themselves to break down the stand, causing Lilligant to whimper a bit.

"Oh fine, I will." Lilligant responded, having an expression of regret.

"Oh yeah! It's-a-Wario time!" Wario claimed as he stepped up and stared at the lemonade pitcher, rubbing his chin as he wondered how many drops there were.

"My gosh, Lil, what if Wario guesses right and wins a free glass of lemonade?" Whimsicott pointed out.

Lilligant placed her left leaf on Whimsicott's right shoulder. "Oh don't worry, Whimsy. That fat garlic lover doesn't have a chance!"

Wario stared at the lemonade pitcher for a long time, then he took out his special goggles from Warioware, staring closer at the pitcher.

Twelve seconds later, Wario took off his goggles, the lifted his finger. "There are exactly..."

Lilligant put her leaves close to her face, whimpering, fearing that Wario would guess right.

"Eight hundred thousand..."

Lilligant whimpered even louder, cowering a bit.

"Nine hundred..."

Lilligant suddenly felt something damp in her dress, noticing that she had wet herself out of anxiety, blushing in embarassment.

"Aaaaand...one!" Wario finished.

Lilligant suddenly burst into laugher. "Wrong, fat man! It's Eight hundred thousand nine hundred and NONE!" Lilligant pointed at Wario. "You are one more than so, you lose!" Lilligant laughed loudly again.

"Hold on!" Chief Chilly interrupted. "It's not official unless you count them!"

"Ha ha!" Wario teased, much to Lilligant's annoyment.

_A lot of stupid math later..._

"Eight hundred thousand eight ninety eight, Eight hundred thousand eight ninety nine..." Lilligant counted as she poured every drop of lemonade from the pitcher to another pitcher. "Eight hundred thousand nine hundred!" Lilligant finished. "Ha! That's all the drops! You were wrong! You lose!" Lilligant teased.

"Ah come on!" Wario growled.

"Wait a minute!" Whimsicott interrupted. "There's something on the glass of this pitcher!" Whimsicott picked up the empty pitcher, holding it up to her face and noticing a drop of lemonade pouring down on the inside. "Hey! It seems we missed a drop!" Whimsicott pointed out. "That means...the fat man...was...right..." Whimsicott muttered, frowning with her lips trembling as she burst into tears, waterfalls coming out of her eyes.

"HA HA HA! YEAH!" Wario cheered, much to Lilligant and Whimsicott's defeat.

"I now command that you give Wario his prize." Chief Chilly commanded.

"You heard him, plant girl! Give me a FREE glass of lemonade!" Wario asked.

Lilligant rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Umm, I can't..."

Then, the two Ice Bully bosses proceeded to close down the lemonade stand.

"Wait! I will, but not until after...we fix the port-a-potty!" Lilligant claimed, standing in front of the contest sign as she had her hands behind her, changing the sign so that it read "and watch us fix the port-a-potty." below the contest message.

"Oh come on! You're kidding!" Wario complained. "They can't do that!"

"I'll allow it." Chief Chilly decided, much to Wario's annoyment as he growled.

_One hour later..._

"There. Fixed." Whimsicott mentioned, having worked on fixing the port-a-potty for a long time.

"Are you sure?" Lilligant uttered, hoping to stall for a longer period of time.

"Yes." Whimsicott mentioned.

"Whatever! Now give me my free lemonade!"

Lilligant's lips trembled as she covered her face with her leaves, sobbing loudly. "Fine!"

Lilligant sadly took a pitcher of lemonade and poured it into a glass, carrying it to Wario as Chief Chilly watched and Whimsicott burst into tears again.

Wario simply took the glass. "Thank you. I'll take it to go!" he decided as he proceeded to walk off.

"Hold it, fat man!" Lilligant stopped him.

"What!?" Wario uttered impatiently.

"You must drink that lemonade here! It's the rule!" Lilligant claimed as she presented the contest sign to Wario again, this time the bottom of the sign saying: "Must be drunk at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand".

"Yeah...that's what it says..." Wario uttered as he took the lemonade and poured it into his mouth without swallowing it. "I bid thee good day, madam!" Wario spoke through heavy gargling.

"Stop!" Lilligant stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "You gotta swallow it, here! At the stand!" Lilligant declared.

"Oh come on!" Wario spoke through more gargling.

"I'll allow it." Chief Chilly allowed.

Wario simply groaned as he swallowed the lemonade. "Can I go now?"

"Sure." Lilligant finished.

"Go ahead." Whimsicott supported.

Wario quickly ran off, towards Waluigi's Taco Stand.

"Waluigi! You gotta get this lemonade out of me quickly!" Wario blurted.

Waluigi rubbed his head with his finger. "What? Can't you just wait until it comes out the other way?"

"There's no time! I can feel it converting to pee!" Wario yelled.

"Ok fine. This may hurt a bit..." Waluigi then somehow cut the lemonade out of Wario, causing him to scream loudly.

_Later..._

"Hey Lil, come have a look at this!" Whimsicott told Lilligant, who walked over to Whimsicott and watched from afar.

"Hey plant girl!" Wario yelled out to her from Waluigi's Taco Stand with a huge bandage over his fat stomach, which had a sign that read Now selling lemonade at 1/2 price! "You want a free taco? Then guess how many drops of lemonade Waluigi's customers will drink with their tacos!"

Lilligant watched in horror, seeing the many customers that were crowded and lined up at the taco stand.

Suddenly, Toadette popped out from the crowd of customers. "The lemonade! It tastes like stomach acid!" Toadette screamed as she brushed her route with her cute little hands, running off in the other direction.

"It tastes like garlic!" Princess Daisy yelled, her taste buds absolutely horrified as she ran off, following Toadette.

"It tastes like real pee!" Princess Peach yelled, doing the same as Toadette and Daisy as she ran off.

Wario and Waluigi quickly walked out of the crowd, with Wario growling in annoyance. "I don't get it! What happened?" Wario wondered.

"I don't know. All I did was check the contents of your stomached lemonade in order to recreate the stuff!" Waluigi claimed as he held up a bag of Wario's stomach contents which were mostly lemonade, and a glass of lemon juice, garlic, and pee combined.

Lilligant then laughed to herself heartedly. "It makes me feel so good to see that fat man fail, even if most of this fanfic is a complete ripoff of Spongebob!"

"Yeah, me too!" Whimsicott admitted, chuckling a bit.

"Now, lets get back to more lemonade! We got a lot of work to do!" Lilligant mentioned.

"That's my Lil!" Whimsicott claimed as she laughed along.

**THE END**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Fan: Guess what Spongebob episode this fanfic is based off of and win a free PRRROMOTION! (and a response (must be read on this website))


End file.
